


Space Heater

by OpienYourMind



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Post-Volume 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpienYourMind/pseuds/OpienYourMind
Summary: Blake hates how cold Atlas is, but she can always depend on her partner.





	Space Heater

The door burst open, a figure in a thick black coat tearing over the threshold. They quickly hit every switch on the wall, the lights snapping on and heat beginning to hum through the vents.

 _Heat faster, air_ , Blake pleaded, leaning back against the wall and shivering.

“Jeez, why’d you turn the room into a sauna already? It’s barely under freezing,” Yang said with a laugh, stomping the collected snow off her boots as she entered behind her.

“Y-you didn’t grow up on an island that was half desert,” Blake complained, her teeth chattering. “Menagerie never has winters like this, nor does Vale!”

“Well, I guess I got used to it after being on a team with the Ice Queen for so long,” Yang cracked, removing her scarf and heavy coat. “Or at least, the water always being cold after her showers did.”

Blake snorted, finally beginning to feel warm enough to stand up and start shedding her warm clothes. “Do you even feel the cold? Even when you’re not using your Semblance, you have so much body heat sometimes that it’s like sleeping next to a fireplace!” She yanked off her wool hat, her black cat ears slowly twitching back up from their flattened state.

“You know you love it, kitty. Weiss has pictures of you snuggling in your sleep,” Yang grinned, scratching Blake behind her ears. The cat faunus grumbled, though to Yang it sounded more like a purr. “Anyway, let’s hurry up and dry off! I need to sleep after training with Ironwood.”

She couldn’t refuse that offer. “No kidding. He’s old, but he definitely doesn’t pull any punches. At least Ozpin’s still living inside a kid’s head.” Yang nodded in agreement, glaring at her prosthetic arm as the sleeve of her sweater snagged on the metal.

A few minutes later, Blake had procured some towels and a hair dryer, changed into the yukata she wore to sleep, and had their sweaters, coats, gloves and other winter gear spread out over some chairs in their shared room while Yang got ready for bed in the bathroom. Just like most of Atlas Academy, the decoration was spartan, but the two of them had placed some small decorations around the room to lighten things up. The old picture of the four of them at Beacon, with the caption _New Friends!_ written in Ruby’s familiar scrawl, was displayed prominently on the desk below the window. The head of the dorm had declined the team leader's pleas for bunk beds, leaving Ruby and Weiss in a separate room connected to Blake and Yang’s. The leader had grumbled about their separation for a while, but they had all gotten used to it.

The bathroom door opened and Yang, wearing her familiar orange tank top and athletic shorts, stepped out. “All done. Thanks for taking care of my clothes, Blake.” She stifled a yawn, folding back the covers on one of the twin beds.

“No problem, they were already half-dry anyway,” Blake replied, now folding her things on the other bed. “Your Semblance really is amazing,” she continued with a touch of awe in her voice. “It’s not like I can hang my clothes out on one of my shadows.”

“Well, hey, I’d trade with you in a second! Your shadows have saved both our butts too many times to count.”

Blake laughed quietly, finishing her folding and climbing into bed.

Yang leaned over and flicked off the small reading light over the nightstand. “‘Night, Blake.”

“‘Night, Yang.”

Yang heard a bit of a shiver in the black-haired girl’s voice. “Hey, what’s wrong? Are you still cold?”

“No, not at all-! Don’t worryyy-” The quiver in Blake’s voice was unmistakable now. Yang threw her covers back and walked over to her teammate’s bed. She lifted Blake’s blankets, revealing her curled in a tight ball to try and keep warm.

Yang gave a low whistle. “You weren’t kidding about not being used to this climate. If you want, I can lend you one of my blankets-”

“No-o, this is stupid! Don’t b-bother!” Blake interjected loudly from her fetal position.

_“Blake.”_

The faunus sighed loudly, her shivers making it sound more like a long shudder. “F-fine, yes, just do whatever! Sorry.” Before the last word had even left her mouth, she felt the mattress dip slightly behind her as an extra weight climbed onto it. Yang’s strong arm wrapped around her shoulders and pressed her tightly to her chest. Blake immediately felt the heat permeate her, the annoying shivers slowly leaving her body. An additional heat crept into her cheeks as Yang exhaled against her neck.

“Yang-”

“Hey, it’s all right, kitty,” came the blonde’s low voice in her ear. “You can ask me to get up anytime, but I’m always here if you need me.”

“No… thank you.” Blake slowly relaxed into her role as the little spoon. She grudgingly admitted to herself that she enjoyed Yang’s comforting presence- the hot breath in her ear, her gentle embrace- and began unconsciously snuggling into her.

Yang leaned into Blake’s neck, almost brushing her lips against her. The sudden closeness made Blake jump slightly and almost headbutt the offending blonde, but she quickly got her emotions under control and relaxed back into her partner’s arms. “Sweet dreams, Blake.”

“...You too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby stretched and yawned, waking up slowly. She didn’t bother to wake Weiss up with her, but instead turned the knob on the door connecting their room to Yang and Blake’s. As the door swung slowly open, Ruby’s glazed silver eyes took in the piles of dry clothes, the one empty bed…

And the tangle of black and blond hair spilling over the sheets.

Ruby squealed, rushing back into her room in a burst of petals. “ _Weiss!! Get your scroll!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic! This is probably the direction most of my stuff will take, because I don't have the time or the determination to write a long series. Hope you enjoyed, and please leave a review if you want.
> 
> Edit: Thanks for 100 kudos, y'all! Feel free to comment suggestions for what to write next!


End file.
